


Cas and Crowley One-shots

by shaley8467



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Crowley are friends, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, even if they won’t admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaley8467/pseuds/shaley8467
Summary: Drabbles about Cas and Crowley friendship, they are literally besties
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Crowleys phone rang while he sat in Hells throne room. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller.  
“Feathers, to what do I owe the pleasure,” he said.  
There was shuffling on the other end. Crowley huffed. “As much as I would love to chit chat, I’m busy, so what do you need, darling.”  
“Crowley, I-um...”  
Huh. The angel actually sounded nervous. “Well spit it out!”  
“I-well, I just-um wanted to say-uh, thank you. For breaking Michaels lance.”  
There was a minute of silence. The demon was nearly in shock.  
“Crowley?”  
“Thanking your knight in shining armor, huh? That makes you the damsel in distress,” Crowley quickly recovered.  
“You don’t need to rub it in my face,” Cas huffed.  
He was about to retort when he snapped his mouth shut. After a moment, he replied, “you’re welcome.”  
Now it was the angels turn to be shocked. “Uh, what?”  
“As much as I have to admit it, I don’t completely hate you, choir boy.”  
There was a real softness to his own voice that made himself want to vomit.  
“I don’t completely hate you either.”  
There was a lightness to the angels voice too. Crowley knew that this was the most they were ever going to admit.  
“Bye, feathers.”  
A small smile lingered on his face after he hung up. When he realized, he faked a gag. God, when had he gotten so soft?


	2. Brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about Cas and Crowley friendship, this is probably going to turn into one shots about it.

The Winchesters watched as Castiel and Crowley bickered. Honestly, it was a good source of entertainment.   
  
At one point, Crowley shoved Cas' shoulder, and he retaliated by kicking out the demons knee.   
  
Dean couldn't help but snicker as they literally wrestled. Castiel usually remained his stoic stupor, so this was a nice change of pace.   
  
"What kind of angel says yes to the Devil," Crowley shouted.  
  
“What kind of king loses the throne," Cas sneered back.   
  
Dean sighed, and leaned to whisper to Sam. "It's like dealing with children."  
  
Then, instead of the constant yelling, they were suddenly laughing. Both of the brothers raised their eyebrows. They must have missed something.   
  
"Shut up," Cas said lightly to whatever Crowley must've said. He pushed his shoulder jokingly, and went to get in the drivers seat.   
  
"Oh no, no way in bloody hell are you driving."  
  
And just like that, they were back to arguing, and trying to manhandle the other out of the front seat.   
  
"You know, they kind of act like brothers," Sam observed.   
  
Dean huffed as he started the Impala. "I guess. Angel and a Demon. Huh."


	3. To the Winchesters

Crowley flew to the bunker, planning to take full advantage of his free pass. All he really wanted to do was to annoy those Winchesters.

But all he found was Castiel sitting at the table. He didn’t even look up. Something twisted in the demons gut.

“Castiel?”

When their eyes finally met, Crowley wished they hadn’t. They were dull and full of grief. “Where are Sam and Dean,” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“They’re dead.”

It hit him like a physical blow, so much that he had to sit down. He hated the Winchesters, yes, but he also held a soft spot for them.

He could only imagine how Cas felt. Silently, he flew back to Hell and grabbed his strongest bottle of whiskey.

Crowley offered a glass to Cas. He moved slowly, but accepted.

“To the Winchesters.”

The angel didn’t say it back, but clinked their glasses together. Crowley didn’t need to look over to know he was crying. He was close to tears himself.

They drank. And they kept fighting. It’s the only thing they knew how to do.


End file.
